


A Turning of the Tables/一體兩面

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon陷入怒火，而Illya才是使他冷靜下來的那個。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turning of the Tables/一體兩面

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Turning of the Tables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660413) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



起因是一個短暫的、完全不應該的走神。一位光是項鍊就能跟U.N.C.L.E年俸匹敵的女性從他們身旁經過，更別提她駕駛的那輛超跑，完全吸引住他和Gaby的目光，Napoleon花了，大概10秒鐘打量這個畫面。

等他稍微回過神來，Gaby已經被人帶走了。

『再解釋一次，』Illya平淡地說道，面無表情。

『我跟你解釋過了。』Napoleon的語氣中帶點尖銳，不僅只出於惱怒，隱含更多的是焦急。他已經解釋過了，他解釋了兩遍。現在Gaby下落不明，而他卡在這裡什麼都做不了。

『所以我說，再一次。』Illya的聲音不可思議的冷靜。

『我講了兩遍！Peril，我們不能就乾坐在這，Gaby有危險，而你只想聊聊，你到底他媽的有什麼毛病！』Napoleon從大衣底下掏出手槍，檢查彈匣後把它滑回槍套中。

『你留下來聊到你開心為止吧，我會把Gaby帶回來。』

Illya在Napoleon衝出房門前擋住了他，『你對Gaby的下落一點頭緒也沒有，說說看你打算怎們做？翻遍整個城市直到Gaby出現嗎？』

 

令人難受的焦慮使Napoleon窒息『如果必要的話。』他說，音節被清晰地咬在牙間。

 

『告訴我事情發生的經過，從頭到尾，每個細節都不能漏。』

『操你的！』那股憤怒終於衝撞過Napoleon的氣管爆發開來，他無法呼吸，只好由著它去。他的拳頭直揮向Illya的臉頰，但這遠遠不夠。Illya的眼睛並沒有因憤怒通紅或是透露失望。事實上他恰好對上Illya冷靜，毫無指責意味的目光。Illya為什麼不生氣？在與Gaby相處這麼久，經歷這麼多事情之後，他怎麼能只站在那像是事不關己？

Napoleon沮喪地嘶吼，將咖啡桌翻撞出去，桌子撞倒了茶几、把放在上面的檯燈摔落在地上。清脆的玻璃聲令Napoleon病態地感到滿意，但還不夠。憤怒仍舊在他體內竄動著，Napoleon感覺自己像個野生動物－像Illya－般。隨著另一個茶几飛上空中，Gaby原本放在上面的茶杯也跟著破成碎片，弄得地板上一片狼藉。

Napoleon狂暴地破壞著整個房間，桌上的糖果罐或架上的書無一倖免，鏡子在他重擊下碎成一片片，直到他將拳頭砸上往陽台的落地玻璃窗時，Illya才出手干預。

『停下來，Cowboy。』llya使勁地從背後拖住Napoleon往裡面拉。『現在就停止。』

『放開我！』

但如同第二次見面時那場廁所中的纏鬥，Illya最終還是以力量制服了他。不下幾秒，他們就雙雙倒在地板上。Illya如章魚般屈著身體牢牢地、徹底地固定Napoleon。

Napoleon的雙腳被對方彎腿鉗住，手臂被紮實地壓上地板。此刻完全不能動彈。  
『Illya…...』

『不，你聽好了。』Illya的呼息溫熱地摩挲著Napoleon的耳梢、也同時騷亂了對方的頭髮。

『我們的黑手女孩很堅強，同樣的，她也不會就這樣輕易地被綁架了。你看到了什麼，或是誰？在我們像公牛般拆了這座城市前，你必須冷靜下來，然後回想，你會想起來的。』

悄悄退去的腎上腺素讓Napoleon的身子顫抖，留下空虛與失去Gaby的衝擊感縈繞腦間。

『我什麼都沒看到，』他開口『我分心了。』

『不，你一定有看到些什麼。』Illya堅持。

 

『我沒有。Gaby跟我進去時分開了，她去聯繫Isabel，我那時候正要走到房間的另一頭，她那之前撞上了一個男人......』

『那個男人他看起來怎樣？』

Napoleon試著搖頭，但Illya把它固定得太緊了。『我不記得......他穿不是訂製的套裝，薑黃搭藍色。留著小鬍子，灰棕色的頭髮。』  
『你之前有看過他嗎？』

『我沒......』Napoleon聽住了，閉上眼睛、一件件相關的回憶慢慢地翻攪、閃爍著。『有，』他慢慢地說道『有，戲院那晚這男人有出現在大廳，他在跟.......』Napoleon張開雙眼『他在跟Linville講話，他是Linville的其中一個保鑣，該死的。』

『我們找到切入點了。』

 

Napoleon放鬆下來，輕輕點了點頭。兩人又再維持了這個姿勢好一會兒，Illya才漸漸地放開對Napoleon的壓制。

他們就這樣躺了一會兒。Illya仍然稍微以手撐著Napoleon，直到他不再微微顫抖。

『Peril，我很抱歉。打從一開始我就不該分神。』

Illya搖搖頭，一邊從Napoleon身邊退開。『你是不該。不過就像我說的，Gab很堅強，她會沒事的。』他稍稍舒展了自己修長的四肢，然後起身。『而且說實話我還挺開心的，這次要跟Waverly和Gaby解釋爛房間的可不是我。』

Napoleon跟著站起來，評估損害情況。整個房間一團糟，他Napoleon甚至還有點驕傲，這可比Illya生氣時所幹的事還要徹底。

『嗯哼，如果你以為我會承認這……』他轉身看向Illya，剩餘未說出口的話全死在舌尖。

 

Illya看起來糟透了，臉頰上青紫色地泛著Napoleon拳頭留下的瘀痕，脖子上有道開口正滲著血，沿著肌肉線條緩緩向下滴。玻璃碎片嵌在衣服和他漂亮的金髮中，有些甚至劃開了他的臉頰，留下斑斑紅痕。

Napoleon溺斃在羞愧中。他趕緊吸入一口空氣，有點冷。他開始打顫，然後感到陣陣倒胃。

Illya倒不怎麼關切自己的傷勢，他揚起了嘴角笑著說『哈，我藏的竊聽器沒全都被你毀掉，它們現在增加了錄音功能，你脫不了罪的，Cowboy。』

然而Napoleon一個字也聽不進去。

『Illya』他說。朝自己的夥伴靠近，現在換他的手在不受控地顫抖了。『我......』Napoleon試圖發出聲音，他覺得自己喉嚨在收緊，一個字都講不出來，今早就開始堆疊的罪惡感開始細細坍塌，造成Illya受傷這鐵打的事實殘酷地輾壓著Napoleon的精神。

『別，』Illya伸手握住Napoleon的手，『沒有必要這樣。』他聳了聳肩『換作是我，你也會做同樣的事。』但Napoleon只用力的甩了甩頭。

『你會為了我做同樣的事，這沒有關係。』Illya仍舊沒有放手，他引導著Napoleon輕觸他臉頰上的瘀青。『我還活著。』

『但還是......』

『換個角度想，Cowboy，我們現在扯平了。』Illya縮短了兩人間的距離，給Napoleon一個安慰的吻。

『通常你不犯錯，我的朋友。但當你真的失誤時倒也挺華麗的，不枉你自稱藝術家。』Illya再次吻上Napoleon，安慰地輕咬著他的下唇，比剛剛那個更綿密、更久。他思考著Napoleon的唇的味道，有些忘記要如何俐落地結束這個吻。他逗留了一會兒。然後才離開、果決地傾身跨步向後。

『現在該是時候清理這團混亂了，』Illya拔出他的配槍檢查。

『去把我們的黑手女孩弄回來。』


End file.
